Just friends (except, maybe not)
by Smoaked
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Oliver being 'interrogated' about his new mysterious girlfriend while she listens and no one knows that it's Felicity "Unless you've suddenly taken a liking to swimming in fruit juice, i'm pretty sure that's women's perfume. More specifically, your girlfriend's perfume"


**Another tumblr prompt from a very nice anon. Hope you like. Please review/fav! Thanks!**

**Prompt: Oliver being 'interrogated' about his new mysterious girlfriend while she listens and no one knows that it's Felicity**

* * *

Felicity was just enjoying her down time sharing a slice of cheesecake (he paid) with Oliver in his office (they didn't get to do this enough in between their hectic schedule and their nightly saving-the-world-one-city-at-a-time activities) when she heard sharp, quick footsteps echoing down the hallway.

Panicking (because she wasn't exactly dressed for company in her fluffy bunny slippers - she kept them in her drawers for times like these where she could relax with her favourite boss - and untucked blouse), she hid under his admittedly oversized office desk and nudged him towards the door with her toes, signalling for him to tend to their unexpected (and if she was being honest, unwelcome) guest without giving her away.

Giving her a slightly exasperated sigh (while failing to hide that easily amused glint in his eye), he shuffled forward to face their uninvited guest, hoping to dismiss him/her as quickly as possible so he could get back to enjoying Felicity's company. Just sitting beside her filled him up with so much familiar warmth it was a wonder how he ever lasted a day without her presence.

What he didn't expect, though, was a stubborn Ms Queen stomping through into his office, determination set on her sharp features. She didn't look angry, so at least he wasn't in trouble. He hated being in trouble with Thea. She was always so adorable when she was angry and if (when) he laughed at her about it, she'd just get madder. It was a never ending cycle.

"Ollie! There you are! You're alone, right? Who am i kidding, of course you're alone. You're Mr Anti-social. I never appreciated that before now but this is a conversation for our ears only," she started, oblivious to the current (awkward) situation. She was never one for subtlety (or tact, for that matter - she probably picked that up from Oliver).

"That sounds ominous," he began, not sure where this was going. He loved Thea for all her faults, but she could be really intense sometimes.

"What are we talking about?"

"Your _mysterious_ girlfriend."

"What?!" (**WHAT?!**)

"Yup. You heard that right. And don't think i haven't noticed that ever-so-faint grapefruit scent clinging on your clothes the past couple of months. Unless you've suddenly taken a liking to swimming in fruit juice, i'm pretty sure that's _women's perfume_. More specifically, your _girlfriend's_ perfume," Thea explained, barely able to contain her excitement. He could imagine her almost bursting at the seams. It was kind of cute.

"So, who is she? Do i get to meet her?" the girl questioned vigorously before pausing, contemplating her next question.

"…Is she another one of those skanky girls?"

Throughout the entire exchange, Felicity still found herself stuck under Oliver's desk, cramped into the most comfortable position she could manage (which was still far from remotely comfortable, but she'll take what she can get). She felt bad eavesdropping on a private conversation between the Queen siblings (she liked their banter - it was cute and showed off a side of Oliver she doesn't get to enjoy too often) but the topic piqued her interest. A secret girlfriend? She didn't want to brag, but she knew for a fact that she was the only female he spent over 80% of his time with. Oliver was just too burnt out between QC responsibilities and arrow-ing bad guys to date (a small, admittedly selfish part of her likes that).

But what really gets Felicity is the grapefruit perfume. Because that's _her_ perfume. She never thought she left her scent on him (it wasn't like they shared heart-warming hugs every now and again – they merely sat way too close on the office couch sometimes and once, she fell asleep halfway draped across his chest, but that was because she was just so beat after a long day) but apparently, it was obvious enough that the younger Queen noticed.

"No," Oliver insisted, slightly defensive towards Thea's (reasonable, given his past) accusation against his IT girl.

"She's not…we're not…we're just friends, Speedy," he tried without much conviction. Sure, they were friends - that wasn't something he could refute. He just wished they could also be something more (even though he'd never let himself have her in fear of destroying her).

"Sure you are, Ollie. Your reaction_ definitely_ spells platonic. I just hope she's better than all the other girls you used to bring home." Thea retorted, delighted to get a rise out of her older brother. It wasn't very often that Oliver finds himself flustered beyond words.

Felicity (barely) managed not to choke on her own breath and reveal herself at that snarky reply, trying not to let her mind wander (as it usually does) to romantic thoughts about Oliver. She knew what pipe dreams were. She just didn't want to give herself any chance of developing false hope regarding one very attractive boss.

Said man decided then to surprise the wits out of her (he has a tendency to do that – she begrudgingly likes it).

"Thea…she's not like that. She's so much better. You'd really like her if you met her. I promise. She's smart and funny and brave - and she's kind of a geek, but in a good way. She's the most remarkable woman – _person _– I know," Oliver said in an almost-whisper, his tone betraying his fondness for the woman. He wasn't sure where that confession came from, but he knew he meant it the moment those words flew from his mouth. He couldn't retract them if he tried, and he couldn't stop himself if he wanted to (he didn't).

Seemingly pleased with his explanation (although it wasn't much of one; he still hadn't admitted to a girlfriend – but she knew enough not to press him), Thea gave her brother a sly, satisfied smile, spun on her heels (no literally, her stilettos) and left the building without another word.

Long after the younger Queen left (not more than a minute in reality), Felicity still found herself unable to move from her current position. Did Oliver really just say all that? Did he mean it? He probably didn't, right? He probably just said all that to get his sister off his back. It seemed like a very _Oliver _thing to do. Yeah, that must be it.

Her thoughts were running wild (what's new?) when she noticed Oliver's hand out of the corner of her eye. He offered to lift her to her feet and she gratefully accepted, all the while avoiding his piercing gaze (he was always intense, but the way he was looking at her now seemed different – charged). Her general awkwardness never failed to embarrass her at times like these and she was about to go off on another (much more vocal) ramble when he slipped his fingers between hers before she could make a sound.

Felicity's eyes widened and Oliver couldn't suppress his smug grin. Noticing his self-satisfied smirk, she rolled her eyes and sat them down on their couch, one hand holding on to his rough, calloused fingers and the other reaching for her fork, ready to resume her work on her favourite Oreo cheesecake.

* * *

**Thanks for reading til the end. Hope this wasn't too horrible to suffer through, and that i didn't entirely butcher the prompt!**


End file.
